Challenge: See You Again
by Splash and Misty
Summary: Here lies Splash's sixth challenge for Children of the Shadows. The one that will make her a warrior. The one that will change everything. (Not really) Anyways, this challenge is called 'See You Again', and today it features a soon-to-warrior named Stormpaw. Now it's time to start writing real stories.


**See You Again:**

Stormpaw yawned, wrapping his tail over his nose. It had been a long day of training, and the young tom was exhausted. _Though,_ he noted. _The training was worth it. I'll be having my warrior assessment in only a few sunrises, so it's best to get in all the practice I can until then!_ The dark gray tom closed his eyes, ready to drift into sleep.

Yet sleep didn't come. No matter how drowsy Stormpaw was, his body continued to stubbornly refuse slumber. He sighed and propped his chest up with his forepaws, scanning the apprentice den with dreary blue eyes.

 _A walk,_ he decided. _I'll take a walk._

He rose to his feet and slipped out of the den, his dark pelt merely a shadow in the night. The moon's light dappled the clearing in silver, muffled just slightly by the leaves of the trees that circled the top of the hollow and sent curling shadows edging the silver light.

Ivystone was on guard at the camp entrance, her ears pricked as she listened for invaders. The silver-and-white tabby's fur was clouded by the starlight, and Stormpaw shivered. _She looks like a completely different cat..._

Nodding to Ivystone, Stormpaw padded out of camp. Immediately, he was surrounding by the cool night air and the soothing sound of the wind weaving through the trees and ruffling the leaves. He glanced upwards, his blue gaze scanning the thick canopy of leaves before returning back to the ground.

Starlight pooled in tiny clumps from the gaps in the leaves, like paw steps leading Stormpaw on deeper into the forest. He followed the little trail, his mind drifting into thoughts of starlight and moonlight and StarClan.

 _StarClan... That's where my mum and dad are now. And my brother and sister. And my first mentor, before Hailstorm was appointed as my new one..._ Stormpaw shuddered at the thought, tail lashing quietly.

His heart ached with grief for his parents and siblings and past mentor, and the dark gray tom sat in the shadows, watch the paw steps of starlight through narrowed eyes. It would be a long time before he saw any of them again; how would he feel? What would he say?

"That I missed them," he whispered, voice raw and cracked with grief. "That I was so sad they died. Paleflower was my mother, and she died saving my littermates and I from a fox when we ventured out of camp as kits. Her death was our fault, and I'm so sorry for doing that to her. But I'm all the same so grateful to her for sacrificing herself for the three of us."

"And I can't forget Nightpelt; he caught greencough just because he ignored Leafwing's warning and visited Fallowpaw even though she had greencough." Stormpaw added, hunching his shoulders and shifting his gaze to his paws. "He was so brave, and he died just because he wished to visit our sick sister. Now they're both dead from greencough; I miss them both. They were brave and loyal and they made me feel proud of even my tiniest accomplishments."

Stormpaw sighed, remembering his sister and father and mother, before raising his head again and staring up at the small gaps in the canopy where the starlight poured through. He was at just the right angle to see the stars.

"Brackenpaw died fighting ShadowClan," Stormpaw whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to save you, but Yellowstorm never should have killed you in the first place." The dark gray apprentice lashed his tail, sighing. "Maybe if I had fought harder during the badger attack, as well, then Hazelwing would still be alive."

He flinched at the mention of his former mentor before hanging his head a second time. Stormpaw sank his claws into the mossy ground, shivering. "Maybe it's my fault you all died. But I care for all of you and I've missed you so much. I can't wait till I see you again... Let it just be after I get my warrior name that StarClan claims me, though."

Rising to his feet, Stormpaw began his silent procession back towards camp.


End file.
